


Kiss with a Fist

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, table manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Feeding Will partially represents a custom Hannibal is not willing to forgo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t already know where this title comes from, do yourself a favour and [find out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il6CA-nqR-Y).

Licking from his oily fingers the lingering taste of lemon juice, Will contemplates the placid figure of Hannibal mirroring his languid moves across the dining table; the total absence of cutlery on either side of the tablecloth brings beautifully out their decorated dinnerware and shining glasses.

His last meals have been consumed in similar circumstances, yet Will doubts Hannibal has suddenly become too lazy to hand wash his porcelain; for all Will knows, the dishwasher reports no malfunction. “Don’t you feel penalized in your menu selection?”

“Not particularly,” answers Hannibal after wiping his mouth with a neat napkin, “Apart from molluscs and fruits, each culinary culture presents an adequate variety of dishes, for me to choose, which don’t involve the use of knife nor fork.”

Starting from warm broths and creamy soups with elaborate tastes, Hannibal has slowly deprived his elegant, rich table of each feeding utensil, piece after piece, accommodating their absence with fresh flowers and innocent centrepiece that still assumes creepy shades before the infamous cook. “I assure you I’m keeping into account to follow proper etiquette, despite the lack of silverware.”

Will can’t tell if this is something he’s giving or receiving; Hannibal has no aptitude as dog trainer, shows no interest in implement his current competence on the field, allowing an animal in their domestic environment, yet Will notices his intention to cause in his unofficial patient a slow but punctual regression to his more animalistic nature. Killer instincts aside, by all means.

Taking the empty plate to his greasy lips, defiantly licking it clean, Will contemplates his reaction, testing the limits Hannibal is supposed to be setting in this escalating process. Surprisingly, no reprimand follows his act.

“You should have eaten before me,” observes Will, as he remembers the simple mechanisms working on the mind of his strays. “Make me watch you eat, letting me know you’re the leader of the pack.”

Feeding Will partially represents a custom Hannibal is not willing to forgo; providing the meat that nourishes his body and sates his hunger satisfies primal urges Hannibal had never denied, even at the risk of his freedom. Food has a profound connection to survivor instincts in his personal history, yet this is something else entirely.

“I’m aware of basic canine social behaviour,” empathises calmly Hannibal, seemingly not insulted on Will’s implication. “But this particular pack has its own very specific dynamics, different from typical vertical hierarchies.”

Punctuating his chin on loose conjoined hands, Hannibal candidly smiles at the furrowed eyebrows the former profiler offers to his nebulous explanation. “You are my equal, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to delineate where this is taking me... which is probably good news, since I have no idea what I’m doing most of the time. Thank you so much for following with me this strange turns of events, I hope I didn’t dissapoint; let me know your impressions, your suppositions, if you have any, or simply if you like it, here or [somewhere else](http://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/): I would appreciate it!


End file.
